


Falling Into The Valley

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-04
Updated: 2005-09-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: Ron falls and Harry and Hermione remember





	Falling Into The Valley

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Harry rushed to the hospital wing when he'd heard about Ron's fall. Malfoy had purposefully distracted him so Goyle could have a clear shot at Ron's head with the bludger. By the time Harry had wrapped his fingers around the fluttering snitch, Ron had been levitated to the hospital wing suffering a mild concussion.

Hermione had remained by Ron's side through the entire ordeal and it was only when Harry arrived that she left Ron's bedside to speak with Madame Pomfrey about when Ron could be released. He'd fortunately not broken any bones thanks to the Headmaster's quick thinking, but he remained in a sleep-like manner that Hermione didn't find very assuring.

"Ron, mate, you have to wake up," she could hear Harry's pleading on the other side of the curtain. "You gave Hermione and I quite a scare. We need you back," he whispered.

She didn't have to peek through the curtain to see Harry take Ron's hand and kiss the back of it. They'd known each other well enough by now what the other was feeling and it hadn't been very long since they'd realized they were more than just friends.

Harry couldn't bear the thought of losing his best mate and running at breakneck speed through the corridors his thoughts strayed to those of the three of them entangled in the bedsheets of the Head Boy's bedroom where Harry had been staying for the better part of the year. He could see Ron's face thrown back in a silent moan as Hermione rode him to climax, her arms reaching behind her to pull Harry in closer. His body hard and aching pressed against the small of her back, rubbing furiously as she impaled herself on Ron over and over. Their moans and cries of pleasure accentuated by their crying out each other's names as they climaxed echoed in his ears as he rounded the corner and pushed the infirmary's doors open.

Hermione hoped Ron could hear the desperation in Harry's voice. The sound of his muffled cries against Ron's neck as he begged him to wake up. Her tears ran down her face and she sent a silent prayer that he would wake soon. That he'd return to them. She couldn't see how Harry could defeat Voldemort without Ron at his side. She couldn't bear the thought of spending a life with Harry, without Ron. Her thoughts strayed to the nights they spent together her fingers laced with Ron's, their bodies joined as she sat on his lap and faced away from him. Harry standing before her, his cock nestled between the valley of her breasts, his mouth open, head thrown back as he stroked himself to climax with her heaving bosom. Ron's voice deep and seductive in her ear as he talked dirty to her while he drove himself deeper inside her. Their cries as Harry coated her nipples with his warm seed and Ron emptied deep inside her.

Pushing the curtain aside, Hermione sat across from Harry and they each took a hand, kissing and caressing Ron's hands with their lips and tears. Their silent pleas for his recovery did not go unanswered. Ron's eyes fluttered open and pulling them to him the three shared an open-mouthed kiss. Closing the door silently behind him, the Headmaster smiled as he made his way to the Great Hall. He had a Quidditch Cup to award.


End file.
